


Have Your Frosting and Eat It Too

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: Free!
Genre: Baking Shenanigans, Canon Compliant, Haru Wonders Why He Can't Just Bake In Peace, Inappropriate use of frosting, M/M, Makoto Is A Terrible Baker, These Two Are So Deep In Denial They Own Property In Egypt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started after Ran and Ren heard about the cake Haru made Makoto for his birthday. Not wanting to be left out, the twins demanded Haru make one for their next birthday (despite Makoto's subtle suggestions that they might not enjoy Haru's choice of filling). Haru accepted without hesitation, of course, thinking nothing of it. But then Makoto insisted on helping (and ensuring a mackerel-free dessert).</p>
<p>That's when things got a little... sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Frosting and Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy scenario I came up with the other day that I thought I would share :) 
> 
> The mackerel cake is from the Birthday Surprise track on the drama cd, you can read the translation [here](http://donamoeba.tumblr.com/post/120524475689/translation-free-visual-story-vol2-drama-cd) if you haven't before (and you definitely should, it's very cute!).

“Okay Haru-chan! I think that’s everything!”

“Drop the -chan,” Haru muttered reflexively, picking through the ingredients covering his kitchen counter and making sure it was indeed all there.

“Ah, sorry sorry,” Makoto chuckled, not looking at all sorry, Haru noted, as he glanced over out of the corner of his eye. “Should we get started then?”

Satisfied, Haru grunted an affirmative, plugging in the mixer borrowed from Makoto’s mother before setting about measuring out the ingredients for the cake- chocolate, Ran and Ren had insisted;  _ without  _ mackerel, Makoto had insisted. Haru sighed, bemoaning the lack of fish once again.

“Don’t worry, Haru. We can have mackerel for lunch later if you like,” Makoto said, giving Haru a knowing smile as he once again seemed to read Haru’s mind.

“I don’t see why I can’t just make it like I made yours. That turned out fine.” Haru turned to peer up at Makoto, noting the pained look that flashed across his friend’s face for a split second before it was replaced by his usual grin. Odd.

“Uh, yes, well, I don’t think the twin’s, er, _palette_ is mature enough for a mackerel-filled cake, Haru. Sorry.”

Haru hummed in acknowledgment, accepting the explanation easily enough. Of course he himself would have been thrilled to have had a mackerel cake for his birthday, but then again Haru had always had more refined tastes than most people it seemed, considering most people only ate mackerel once a week, if that. Ridiculous.

“What can I do to help, Haru?”

He looked up again at the call of his name, narrowing his eyes as he assessed the walking kitchen-disaster that was his best friend.

“Come on, Haru-chan! I promise to follow all your directions!” Makoto pleaded, giving Haru a look with big, shiny eyes full of hope and trust. Haru suspected Makoto secretly knew exactly what effect that look had on people, including Haru.

“...You can help me add ingredients,” Haru finally said, giving in to those eyes and ignoring the nickname. For now. “But not the salt or sugar.”

“Haru~! That was only one time!”

Haru just stared.

“...Okay, maybe three. But still! I want to help make Ren and Ran’s birthday cake. _Please_?” 

There were those damn eyes again, this time accompanied by a pout. Makoto totally knew what he was doing, Haru was sure of it.

With a sigh he gave in. Again. “You can mix the frosting. If you promise to be careful,” Haru added quickly, noting the glee that practically radiated from Makoto, a sure indicator of an energetic mistake that was yet to come.

“Of course I promise, Haru-chan!” Makoto assured him quickly, giving him a beatific smile that made Haru’s heart speed up for some odd reason. Maybe he should open a window, the oven heat was probably getting to him…

“Lay off the -chan.” he demanded, looking away and getting started on the cake.

“Yes, yes,” Makoto said with a laugh, moving right up next to Haru, adding ingredients to the bowl as directed.

Despite Haru’s oversight, by the time the cake batter was ready for the oven, there was flour across the counter and on the wall, egg splattered on the floor, and Haru had barely managed to prevent Makoto from adding ground cumin to the mixing bowl. He had no idea where Makoto had even found it; Haru didn’t think he even  _ owned  _ cumin.

All in all, Makoto was turning out to be more of a hindrance than a help, not that Haru would ever tell Makoto that. He did have  _ some  _ tact.

He was tiring of the constant apologizing quickly, though.

“I’m sooo sooorrry Haru-chan! I swear, I was trying really hard to be careful!” Makoto cried, following Haru around the kitchen like a guilty puppy as Haru transferred the batter to the cake pan and then put the pan in the oven. “I’m just useless in the kitchen I guess, you never should have let me help after all. I really did try though! I must have gotten flour up my nose or something, I swear I’ve never sneezed that hard before! And that egg was just really slippery, maybe I shouldn’t have put it so close to the butter… And I mean, cumin is brown, right? Maybe not as dark as cocoa powder- I had no idea it was that dark, actually. I mean, I guess it makes sense, some chocolate is pretty dark. How do they make it so light then sometimes? Or do they make it darker? I wonder what the original color of cocoa beans are-”

“Makoto.” 

Haru had to put an end to the nervous rambling, it was starting to try his patience. First no mackerel in the cake, then Makoto getting almost as much cake ingredients on his kitchen surfaces as in the cake itself, and now Makoto’s self-deprecation- which made Haru’s chest ache- followed by an endless stream of anxious babbling; Haru couldn’t take it.

“... Yes, Haru?”

“Wash this.”

Makoto looked at the mixing bowl being thrust at him with a blank face for a moment before he grinned brightly, clearly pleased to be allowed to remain in the kitchen despite his mishaps. “Right away!”

Haru couldn’t help smiling softly as Makoto rushed to the sink, eagerly scrubbing away at the leftover cake batter and humming to himself. Haru tore himself away from the endearing sight before he could be caught staring- which he was certainly not doing- and began to clean up the disaster area that was their work station.

Between himself and Makoto, they managed to clean the mess, as well as the used measuring cups and spoons, fairly quickly. Once that was finished, Haru set to work gathering and measuring the ingredients for the chocolate buttercream frosting. 

“Haru…” Makoto hesitantly called, and Haru didn’t even need to hear the rest to know what Makoto was going to ask. “I feel really bad making you do all of this by yourself. And for making you clean up after me. Can I do something to help?”

Haru looked up, giving him an assessing look.

“It doesn’t have to be with the cake!” Makoto rushed to assure him, holding his hands up in front of himself placatingly. “I can start making rice for lunch or something. Anything you like!”

Haru considered it. He was getting a bit hungry. It would be helpful, and he knew Makoto could handle making rice. But he also knew Makoto. And he knew that if Makoto was willing to admit to feeling ‘bad’ about his previous efforts, then Makoto really felt more along the lines of ‘terrible,’ with a big helping of ‘guilty’ and ‘useless’ thrown in.

“You can mix the frosting. I’ll start on lunch.”

There was silence for a long moment, causing Haru to look up and meet Makoto’s eyes. He wasn’t prepared for the pure gratitude shining down at him, and he felt his ears heat in response.

“Thank you, Haru-chan,” Makoto said softly, almost as if he was afraid if he spoke louder Haru would change his mind. But they both knew that wouldn’t happen. No, that was just Makoto being grateful, and for such a silly thing like letting him be a part of making his siblings their birthday cake too. It was unnecessary and dumb and made Haru’s stomach twist oddly, something that had been happening around Makoto a lot lately for some reason.

“Knock it off with the -chan,” he muttered, turning his head away, refusing to meet Makoto’s eyes. “Here, beat the butter,” Haru said, moving the focus back to the frosting and off of himself.

“Yes, Haru.”

Satisfied Makoto could handle the task- hopefully- Haru made his way to the fridge, rooting around for lunch ingredients. He easily located some mackerel- thank goodness- but took a few moments to peruse further, wondering if he could find something Makoto might like too. Maybe some squid…

“Ah, Haru! This looks pretty soft, what’s next?”

Haru abandoned his lunch musings at the call, walking back over to the counter to help Makoto add the rest of the ingredients until he was satisfied that all Makoto needed to do next was let the mixer run till everything was combined and smooth.

“Just run it on medium for a few minutes, it should be fine,” Haru said, peering into the bowl as he mentally ran through the ingredients they had added.

“No problem!” Makoto assured him, moving to the side so he could up the speed. “Eh, the switch seems to be stuck… Let’s see- oh no!”

That was all the warning Haru got before the mixer was bumped to the highest setting and frosting came spattering out of the bowl, thoroughly splattering Haru from the neck up.

The kitchen was silent for a long period of time, the angry whirring of the mixer motor the only sound until Makoto cut the power, then there was nothing save the occasional splat of frosting falling from Haru’s head as it make contact with the floor.

“... Haru… I am SO sorry…”

Haru slowly turned to face Makoto, face blank as usual, though from the nervous look on Makoto’s face it must have been more intimidating than normal. Haru felt a particularly large glob of chocolate frosting slide from his forehead down his nose, leaving a sticky trail in its wake before hanging precariously on the end of his nose as he went crosseyed to look at it. He suddenly found his vision filled with a finger, which swiped at the glob before it pulled away again. Haru intently followed the path of that finger, and watched with much shock as it entered Makoto’s mouth, frosting and all.

“Mmm, it’s good!” Makoto declared, seemingly unphased at just having swiped frosting off of Haru’s nose with his finger before tasting said frosting.

Haru couldn’t come up with a response as his heart picked up and filled his ears with the sound. He hoped there was enough frosting on his face to cover the red he could feel beginning to spread across it.

“I’m really very sorry, Haru, I didn’t know the speed switch stuck… But it is kind of funny… I mean, you didn’t get any on your apron,” Makoto said with a tight voice, trying and failing to suppress a grin. 

Haru was not amused.

“Oh come on, don’t be that way! I’ll clean everything up, I promise! And hey, at least we know the recipe is good, right?” Makoto giggled, unable to hold back any longer.

Haru was even less amused.

“Here, maybe you’ll feel better if you try some,” Makoto suggested, clearly having lost his mind as he advanced on Haru, who looked up at him warily.

“Pass.”

“Now Haru, you can’t just let it all go to waste,” Makoto teased as he attempted to corner Haru and force him to taste the frosting that he was currently wearing.

“No thanks,” Haru muttered, ducking out of the way of Makoto’s outstretched arm.

Suddenly a devious grin that Haru hardly ever saw crossed Makoto’s face, causing Haru’s stomach to drop- and then clench oddly. He barely had a moment to contemplate that before Makoto was on him, fingers running up Haru’s sides as he had the audacity to try to  _ tickle  _ Haru into submission! Not about to go down without a fight, Haru twisted and writhed in Makoto’s grip, attempting to suppress the laughter trying to force its way out of him while he tried to break free.

“Now, now, Haru-chan, if you’d just taste the frosting like a good boy we wouldn’t have to do this,” Makoto chided, continuing his digital torture.

The words sent a shiver down Haru’s spine even as forced laughter burst from his throat. “Never,” he managed to gasp out, attempting to give Makoto a defiant glare, though he was pretty sure it came out more playful than obstinate. 

But he certainly wasn’t having fun. Definitely not. Nothing about about having Makoto tickle him and wrestle him around the kitchen, Makoto’s body pressed against his and Makoto’s fingers gliding along his clothed skin while Makoto’s soft laughter sounded in his ears was pleasurable to Haru. Nope. Not at all. And there was surely no real laughter escaping his mouth either. Never.

Haru let out a gasp as he suddenly found himself pinned against the counter, Makoto’s hands holding his to his side. They both stood there sucking in much needed air for a few moments, soft chuckles leaving both of them every now and then as they caught their breaths. 

Haru looked up, catching Makoto’s eye and suddenly it was hard to breathe again. Deep green eyes were staring down at him intently, seeming to search his own for something- Haru wasn’t sure what. Haru swept his gaze down Makoto’s face, noticing the redness from exertion- and possibly something else- painting his cheeks, and the way his lips were parted as he took in deep breaths. He’d never noticed how pink they were before. 

Neither of them were laughing now.

A flash of movement caught Haru’s eye and his eyes flickered over to follow. Makoto had at some point let go of one of Haru’s arms, bringing his hand up towards Haru’s face. Slowly, Makoto reached out, swiping a long finger against Haru’s cheek, picking up some frosting as he went. Haru wondered if Makoto was going to eat some more when the finger moved further away from the mouth Haru had assumed was its goal and towards his own. His eyes widened as Makoto slowly smeared the chocolate across Haru’s lips before the finger retreated back to be sucked clean by Makoto’s own mouth.

“Taste.”

Makoto’s voice must have been agitated from the previous effort and laughter because it was deeper and rougher than usual. It made Haru’s entire body feel hot for some reason and he couldn’t help but obey.

His tongue flicked out of its own volition, swiping across his lips and picking up the sweet frosting as it went. Haru watched as Makoto’s eyes intently tracked its movement, snapping up to Haru’s when his tongue disappeared back into his mouth. Haru found he couldn’t look away- didn’t want to- trapped in an endless sea of green and he wanted nothing more than to swim in it forever.

“Is it okay?” he heard Makoto softly ask and he wasn’t sure if Makoto was even talking about the frosting anymore.

Haru opened his mouth to say something, what he didn’t even know, but there was something there, on the edge of his tongue- where he could still taste the chocolate- and Makoto was staring at his mouth again, like  _ he  _ wanted to say something, or hear Haru say something too, and-

_ BZZZZ _

Haru forgot everything as he was shocked back to reality as the oven timer went off. Makoto seemed to awaken from whatever daze they were in at the same moment, taking a small step back and blinking, dropping his hands to his sides, cheeks turning red. Haru swiftly maneuvered himself away from the counter, rushing to pull the cake from the oven before they would have to redo that too, and he was definitely, certainly not hiding his own blush as he fussed about- why would he even be blushing?- checking if the batter had cooked through. 

He was pulled from his intent inspection by the call of his name, causing him to freeze up.

“Haru-chan…? I- that- we…" a sigh, "Should I grab some more butter from the fridge? To remake the frosting?”

Haru’s body relaxed, a breath of relief leaving him, though he didn’t really understand why- and it was weirdly at odds with the pang he suddenly felt in his chest. “That’s fine… The cake looks good.”

“Does it? That’s great! I’m sure the frosting will be just as good! You can work the mixer this time,” Makoto said with a bright smile, beaming at Haru. Haru’s chest felt better, suddenly.

Haru hummed an agreement, moving back to see if he could salvage any of the first frosting attempt as Makoto went to the fridge, Haru’s eyes watching him surreptitiously- and his blush returned. 


End file.
